The Swan Song
by Damian1245
Summary: Ichiru's last moments in his human body... ** One-shot - Songfic **


**WARNING: This one-shot fanfiction may be depressing and still somewhat happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK - though if I did, a lot of things would be different. xD I don't own the lyrics either, those belonging to Within Temptation - the song being 'The Swan Song'. Yes, it's a song about death. That's why I decided to use it. :D**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Winter has come for me, can't carry on.**

**The Chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.**

**I'll spread my wings one more time.**

The pain was unbelievably strong, Ichiru thought. It pulled at his mind, dragging him to an icy depth that even snow and ice could not match. He had given the last of his life to his one and only living family, his twin that had always meant to live and himself to die to make him stronger.

'Zero, don't fail us..' he thought, a wry smile on his face as he stared up at the darkening stone ceiling. He should be already dead, though his soul lingered on because of the love for Zero - his brother and his other half. But he had given himself up for him.

**Is it a dream?**

**All the ones I have loved calling out my name.**

**The sun warms my face.**

**All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**

Ichiru's eyes lay half open, memories shifting in front of him and teasing his mind. He could hear it now, the voices of his mother and father calling for him. A warmth spread over him slowly, tears finding their way to his face.

'Mother... Father... I'm coming home...' he thought softly, eyes slowly falling shut. Their voices, and the voice of his Mistress. Shizuka. They were all so welcoming, though which did he follow?

'Ichiru...' he heard his mother call, his heart dragging him that way a bit.

'My beloved Ichiru..' the voice of his Mistress, so honey sweet and pulling him towards her again.

**In my heart I know I can let go.**

**In the end I will find some peace inside.**

**New wings are growing tonight...**

Had his heart always been so torn between the love of his parents.. and the undying devotion that he had for Shizuka? His body became weaker by the second, and Ichiru didn't want to fight anymore. He knew this was meant to be.

'It feels as though I'm being freed, brother.' he thought. It was almost as if wings were lifting him up and away from the pain and sorrow that he had called his life.

'I want to fly like this all the time. I like it.' Ichiru's face curved softly in a smile. Not even the blood that stained his body could wreck that vision of peace.

**Is it a dream?**

**All the ones I have loved calling out my name.**

**The sun warms my face.**

**All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**

And again, the voices of his parents and his Mistress called out to him. He could feel the ache in his heart, and he lifted higher from his body.

'Ichiru, sweetheart. We're all here. We're all waiting for you.' his mother's sweet voice called to him.

'Come to us, son. We're waiting.' his father spoke.

**As I am soaring, I'm one with the wind.**

**I am longing to see you again,**

**It's been so long.**

**We will be together again.**

Ichiru's body lifted higher, and he could feel himself soaring with the wind under his wings. His body had warred for so long, and finally had let his soul go. He was no longer under the restraints of the human's cage, and he was happy to be free at last.

'I'm coming home... I'm coming home, mother.' Ichiru's heart ached again, and he longed to see the faces of his parents. He couldn't even hear _her_ voice anymore. It had been years since that night, and all he wanted was to see their smiling faces.

'Mother. Father. I'm home...'

**Is it a dream?**

**All the ones I have loved calling out my name.**

**The sun warms my face.**

**All the days of my life, I see them passing me by...**

**

* * *

**

Zero paused, glancing back the way he came. The Bloody Rose was held in his hand tightly, and his eyes were locked on the building he had been kept in. His heart felt heavy, but he knew his brother was happy.

'I'll miss you, Ichiru. Truly.' he thought to himself, turning back to face the way before him. It was finally time to get this over with.

* * *

**A/N: I stayed up nearly 24 hours waiting for this fic to come to mind. You have no idea how much I wanted to do this, after listening to a few WT songs continuously. I can't say I'm satisfied with this, though. I know I could have done better, but I wasn't really going for quality. I was going for emotion. *shrug* If you don't like it, that's fine. If you do, that's great and I hope to improve so I can make more song-fics for all those angsty characters. XD Review please!~**


End file.
